Enough Love to Go Around
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Megan adops an abandoned baby pony, Julie becomes afraid that Baby Rainbow Star will take Megan away from her. Can Megan show Julie she has enough love to go around before things get out of hand? R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls as well as Baby Rainbow Star.

God loves you!

Enjoy!

"Enough Love to Go Around"

It was a warm day in Dream Valley. The baby ponies and the adult ponies were playing outside with Kassy and Spike, the baby dragon.

Alice and Firefly were busy doing the double inside out loop and Firefly was having fun hanging out with the young girl. She really enjoyed spending time with Alice and she knew the young girl felt the same way.

"Again!" Alice begged excitedly. "Do it again, Firefly!!"

"You got it, sweetie!" Firefly said as she went into her famous trick again.

Alice was visiting Ponyland for a few hours while her Mom and little sister were at the mall and her older cousin, Josh was at basketball practice.

Meanwhile, Fizzy was exploring a forest that she had never been in before. She had taken a stroll outside of Dream Valley and she was having fun just looking around the woods and seeing the different creatures that lived there.

As Fizzy rounded a bend in the forest, she heard it. Crying was coming from the right side of a tree. Fizzy peered around it and gasped. A baby pony, no older than two years old was laying there, helpless and alone. She was sucking on her front right hoof and she had tears in her green eyes.

Fizzy approached her cautiously, not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was. She was shaking and Fizzy felt really bad for her.

"Hi there, " Fizzy said softly. "Can you tell me your name, sweetie?"

The baby pony looked up at Fizzy and her eyes were full of fear.

"It's okay," Fizzy said, "I wont' hurt you. I promise. My name is Fizzy. I live in Dream Valley. Do you know where your Mama is, little one?"

The baby pony shook her head and started to cry out of fear.

Fizzy frowned and started to nuzzle her. She then coaxed her out of her hiding place and convinced her to come back to the Estate with her.

"You'll be able to get some food and sleep in a warm crib and you'll be able to meet my friends. they're really nice. I promise you have nothing to worry about."

Fizzy smiled gently down at the baby pony, who gave her a small smile back. Fizzy then got her onto her back and took her back to the Estate.

When they got there, Fizzy found Firefly, Ember and Baby Half Note playing with kassy, and Spike, the baby dragon. Firefly had Alice on her back and she was performing her famous double inside out loop. That was Alice's favorite trick.

Fizzy smiled up at them, but then remembered why she had practically run back to the Estate. she got Firefly's attention by blowing some bubbles

at her, forcing her to land.

Firefly glared at Fizzy playfully and then asked, "What's up, Fizz?"

Fizzy giggled, but then told Firefly what was going on.

"I found this baby pony in the field not far from here. She's pretty shy and she hasn't' eaten anythin' in a long time. I think someone should go get Megan."

Firefly nodded and landed. She then turned to Baby Half Note.

"Can you go get Megan for us, sweetie? " Firefly asked gently.

Baby Half Note nodded and grinned. She liked helping the adult ponies and Megan out. It made her feel like a big girl.

"I go get Megan for you."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Firefly replied, nuzzling Baby Half Note gently.

Meanwhile, in the Estate, Megan was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to teach Molly how to do her addition problems she had assigned her. She enjoyed teaching her little sister and Molly was a fast lerner, but sometimes, she just didn't get math.

As Megan flipped the math book to the page she had assigned Molly to do for homework, Baby Half Note came into the room. She looked upset.

"Baby Half Note, what's wrong?" Megan asked, kneeling down to the baby pony's level. "Did you get hurt, honey?"

Baby Half Note shook her head.

"Firefly want you outside. Someone new here."

"Okay." Megan then turned to Molly and asked, "Will you be okay, my little sunshine? I'll be right back. Try and do the next one on your own."

Molly nodded, but she didn't look too sure of herself.

When Megan reached the outside of Paradise Estate, she found Wind Whistler, Fizzy and Shady crowded around a baby pony who looked to be about two years old. She looked scared and very shy.

"Megan, thank goodness!" Firefly said when she saw her daughter come out of the Estate. "We were hoping you could help. We can't get her to tell us her name. She's been quiet since Fizzy found her in the field and brought her back."

"Okay. I'll try." Megan said as she approached the baby pony with caution. She knelt down to her level and said gently, "Hi there. My name is Megan. Can you tell me your name, honey?"

The baby pony gazed up at the Human girl in front of her and she instantly felt a little bit better. She didn't know why, but this girl who called herself Megan, seemed to radiate gentleness and a sense of assurance that she needed.

The baby pony looked into Megan's kind green eyes and smiled a little. She

then shook her head.

"Maybe she doesn't have one," Fizzy suggested.

Wind Whistler nodded.

"That seems logical enough. Well, we should be stoe a name upon her before too long."

"Huh?" Fizzy asked.

Megan giggled.

"She said we should give her a name." Megan translated for her friend.

"Oh," Fizzy said, blushing a little. "Right."

Megan patted Fizzy's mane before turning her attention back to the baby pony again. the baby pony looked really tired, so Megan did the only thing she could think of, she held her arms out to her.

To her as well as everyone else's surprise, the baby pony crawled into Megan's lap and snuggled into her.

"Amazing!" Wind Whistler said softly.

Megan just smiled as Firefly nodded in agreement.

"Well, what should her name be?" Fizzy asked.

Megan shrugged.

Firefly turned to her best friend of six years and said,

"Well, since our new friend warmed up to you first, you should be the one to choose her name."

"Gee, that's a great idea!" Fizzy said, smiling at Megan. "Megan can name her."

"Yes, splendid idea," Wind Whistler said, grinning from ear to ear.

Megan blushed slightly, but she was smiling too.

"All right. Let's see…."

She gazed down at the baby pony now cradled in her protective embrace and tried to think of the perfect name for her. As Megan continued to look at her, she noticed the stars on her back and her rainbow colored hair. It glistened perfectly with the sun. She gazed at the baby pony's appearance for a few more minutes before saying to the group at large, "Baby… Baby Rainbow…. Baby Rainbow Star. Baby Rainbow Star!"

"I like it!" Fizzy said at once. "it's pretty and it sounds perfect."

Wind Whistler and Firefly nodded.

"Fizzy's right," Firefly told Megan. "That name suits her just fine."

"Thanks," Megan said. She then gazed down at the baby pony once again and said, "How about you, little one? Do you like your new name?"

The baby pony nodded as she closed her eyes again. She felt really tired.

"Aw, I think someone's ready to go night-night," Megan observed as Baby Rainbow Star's eyes started to close. "Let me put her in the nursery and then I have to go make sure Molly is doing okay with her homework."

"I can check on Molly for you," Firefly offered. "I haven't seen my precious peanut all day."

Megan smiled at this.

"She'll like that. Just don't fall into her trap of taking her for a flight. She needs to finish her math first."

"Don't worry. I know all of Molly's tricks." She smiled fondly and flew off to check on the litel girl.

Megan smiled after her friend as she carried the now fast asleep baby pony into the nursery. When she got there, she found Baby Lofty, Baby Half Note and a few others playing a game of jacks.

"All right you guys," Megan said, smiling around at them all, "it's that time again."

"No nap!" Baby Tidly-Winks exclaimed stubbornly while stamping his hoof down on the floor. "No nap today Megan!"

"Shh," Megan said sternly, "hush now, Baby Tidly-Winks. You have to be quiet. Baby Rainbow Star is-" Megan was interrupted as Baby Rainbow Star started to stir. She started to cry from being scared, but when she realized she was still with Megan, she calmed down.

"Shh," Megan soothed while stroking Baby Rainbow Star's mane. "Shh, hush now, it's okay, Baby Rainbow Star. It's okay. Megan has you. You're okay. It's all right. Let's see if we can't get you back to sleep, huh? Do you want me to sing to you?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and smiled a little.

"Sing pease!" Baby Lofty asked in an excited whisper. "Pease, Megan!"

Megan laughed gently as she layed Baby Rainbow Star down in a bed next to Baby Moondancer's bed.

"Sure I'll sing to all of you. But you have to lay down now, okay? It's time for nap."

Everyone except for Baby Tidly-Winks and Baby Tic Tac Toe obeyed. Megan sighed and sent them on time out for about five minutes before turning her attention back to the others. She sang them two songs and then started humming as she patted various baby ponies who were still awake.

After Megan made sure that everyone was asleep, she went to leave the room, but a small voice made her turn around.

"Megan?"

Megan whirled around to find Baby Rainbow Star looking at her hopefully.

"Yes, Baby Rainbow Star? Are you okay, sweetie?" Megan went back over to Baby Rainbow Star's bed and patted her mane gently.

"Stay pwease Megan, pwease?"

Megan nodded and her heart melted at the request from the precious baby pony. She hadn't heard her speak before and now that she had, Baby Rainbow Star's voice was so sweet and cute.

"I sure will." Megan then started singing another song while patting Baby Rainbow Star's mane in an effort to get her to sleep.

After Baby Rainbow Star was sound asleep, Megan checked on the others before leaving to check on Molly.

When she reached the kitchen, she found it empty.

She glanced down to see that Molly had indeed finished her math and by the looks of it, had gotten a few of them wrong, but did well overall.

Megan smiled with pride as she sat down and started correcting her baby sister's work.

Around three o' clock, Megan went to wake the baby ponies up from their nap. When she reached the room, she found Baby Lofty and Baby Half Note already awake. They were looking at a picture book together.

"Hey you guys," Megan said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Baby Half Note and Baby Lofty nodded.

"Baby Rainbow Star cute, Megan," Baby Lofty said after Megan had given both her and Baby Half Note a kiss.

Just then, Baby Rainbow Star's eyes opened and she sat up. she gazed around nervously for a moment, but when she saw Megan, she felt less nervous.

Megan saw Baby Rainbow Star awake and went over to her bed.

"Aw, are you ready to get up my precious one?" Megan asked, patting Baby Rainbow Star's mane and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and Megan picked her up and carried her over to the bed next to Baby Half Note so that she could finish talking to her

After all the baby ponies were up, Megan made them a snack and then went to find Molly so that she could help her correct her homework. After that was done, Megan decided to help Paradise and Firefly make dinner.

As she was putting the garlic noodles on the stove, Fizzy came into the room. She was talking to someone softly.

"There she is," Fizzy was saying to whomever was with her. "There's Megan. There she is. Go on now."

"Fizzy? What's wrong?" Megan asked as she turned around to see Fizzy trying to reassure a scared Baby Rainbow Star that everything was okay. "What happened? Baby Rainbow Star, what's wrong sweetie? Come to Megan where you belong." She picked Baby Rainbow Star up and cradled her close.

As she did this, she wasn't aware that Molly had overheard what she had just said. The six year old ran from the room in tears, running straight into Firefly.

The little girl wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and cried into her mane, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberries and honey suckle.

"What's the matter, my precious peanut? What are all the raindrops for?"

"Megan doesn't love me anymore!" Molly sobbed. "She loves Baby Rainbow Star more than me!"

Firefly shook her head as she nuzzled Molly gently and convinced her to take a flight with her around Ponyland.

"Come on. I know it will make you feel better."

Molly nodded and jumpedo nto the pink pegasus's back. She always felt better after she had taken a flight with Firelfy. She usually took rides with Fizzy whens eh was sad, but Fizzy was helping Megan make dinner.

Meanwhile back in the Estate, Megan was reading a story to the baby ponies. Baby Rainbow Star was curled up in her lap, not wanting Megan to leave her for anything.

"And then the rabbit finally found his family and he lived happily ever after. The end." As Megan closed the book, she glanced down at her watch and realized that it was almost time for dinner.

She gathered the baby ponies up and lead the way to the kitchen.

Once there, Megan helped set the table before sitting down to a meal that Firefly and Paradise had prepared.

As Megan sat down, she noticed Molly looked a little sad. She gave her baby sister a concerned look before making an attempt to see what was wrong.

She got up and motioned for Molly to follow her.

Once they reached the living room, Megan tried to get Molly to sit with her, but her baby sister wouldn't budge.

"Moll, what's wrong?" Megan asked. "Are you mad at me?"

Molly shook her head. She then told Megan what was on her mind.

"Are you going to stop loving me now that Baby Rainbow Star is here?"

Megan gasped before shaking her head and holding her arms out to her little sunshine.

"Molly Shaianne Hartson, no. Never! What would make you think that?"

Molly shrugged as she let Megan hold her as the tears started to fall.

"Be-because you said Baby Rainbow Star was in your arms where she belonged and…and I thought that…" Molly's voice trailed off as more tears came.

"No, no, no, sweetheart. You and Julie will always belong in my arms safe and sound first and formost. I love you so much, Molly and that is something that will never change. I promise."

Molly nodded. She gave Megan a hug and let her older sister hold her for a few minutes.

"Do you feel better now, Moll?"

"Uh-huh. I love you, Megan."

"Aw, I love you too, my little sunshine. Now, what do you say? Let's go back in the dining room and have some dinner."

Molly nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad." Megan said in reference to Molly saying she felt better. "I don't like it when my little sunshine is upset."

The rest of dinner went by without a hitch.

All three Hartson sisters loved Firefly's cooking the best, but Paradise made some pretty good meals as well.

As the weeks passed by, Baby Rainbow Star became more and more adjusted to her life at Paradise Estate. She was very close to Megan and she didn't like being away from her for long periods of time. She thought of Megan as her mother and it wasn't until one Thursday night that she surprised Megan by calling her something that the older girl hadn't heard since Molly was two years old.

Megan was putting the baby ponies to bed and Baby Rainbow Star was having a hard time falling asleep. Gingerbread and Firefly had been watching "Harry Potter" and the movie had scared her a little. She didn't want Megan to leave after she was done singing to everyone. She sat up and looked at Megan with her blue eyes full of hope as well as tears of fear and asked, "No leave yet! Stay pwease. . . .Mama?"

Megan sat back down and was about to pat Baby Rainbow Star again, when she realized what she had just called her. She gasped and tried to get over the initial shock.

Megan was silent for a moment and then she smiled. Her heart melted at the sound of Baby Rainbow Star calling her Mama. She really didn't mind. Then an idea came to her. What if she could adopt Baby Rainbow Star. Baby Rainbow Star didn't have a mother after all and she had just called Megan Mama. Besides, she and Megan had become really close over the passed few weeks.

Megan smiled at the idea as she picked the baby pony up and gave her a hug and kiss. She stroked her mane gently and sung her to sleep. She sung her "There's Always Another Rainbow", which she seemed to like a lot. Megan knew that it was Molly's special song, but she knew Molly wouldn't mind if Megan sung it for Baby Rainbow Star a few times. Megan was sure that as time went on, she would find another song that her new daughter liked.

After Megan was done singing, Baby Rainbow Star was sound asleep. She tucked her daughter back in bed and gave her a kiss and patted her mane.

"Sweet dreams, my precious one," Megan said, calling Baby Rainbow Star by a new special name. "Mama will see you when you wake up. I love you very much." With that, Megan left to spend some time with Julie before she tucked her little one in for the night. Alice had already gone home via Lofty.

After Megan and Julie had spent some time together, Megan tucked Julie in and gave her a kiss.

After Julie was off to dreamland, Megan went to bed herself.

She knew the next day was going to be a long one. Good, but long. Megan also knew that the next day would be full of surprises for her and her family and friends.

The next morning, Julie walked into the kitchen and found Megan cuddling with Baby Rainbow Star.

"Hi, Megan," Julie said.

"Hi, little one," Megan replied while using her special name for her little sister. She smiled down at Julie lovingly.

"Who's that? Is she new?" Julie asked, smiling gently down at the baby pony in Megan's protective embrace.

"Yes, she is. This is Baby Rainbow Star. Baby Rainbow Star, this is my sister, Julie. Can you say hi to Julie, sweetheart?"

Baby Rainbow Star shook her head and buried herself against Megan.

"She's a little shy," Megan said.

"I know how that is," Julie said with a nod. She was extremely shy herself, but only when meeting people older than she was. She wasn't shy around new baby just patted Baby Rainbow Star's mane gently and sat down at the table. "Hi, sweetie." Julie said gently. "I'm Julie. You're a cutie-pie."

Megan smiled at the interaction between Julie and Baby Rainbow Star. Julie was certainly a sweetheart herself.

After lunch was over, Megan put Baby Rainbow Star down for a nap along with the other baby ponies and Kassy. After Megan had sung them to sleep, she patted her daughter's mane gently and started singing her "There's Always Another Rainbow".

After Baby Rainbow Star was sound asleep, Megan wandered outside to see what everyone else was up to.

As Megan walked around, she saw Julie spending time with Medley in the daisy field and saw Molly playing bubble ball with Fizzy.

Molly waved her older sister over when she saw her.

"Come on, Megan! Come play with us!"

"Yeah!" Fizzy agreed. "Come join us!"

Megan grinned and did so. She enjoyed having fun with her little sisters and their friends.

After the game of bubble ball was over, Megan went to see what Firefly was up to. She found her mother flying around with Loccket and Masquerade.

When Firefly saw Megan, she grinned and flew down to meet her. Something told her she needed a flight.

"Hey my sweet girl. What's up?" Firefly asked.

"Nothin' much." Megan replied.

"Oh no. You're not getting away with that one so easily." She turned to Locket and said, "I think my sweet girl needs a flight and a good talk. You don't mind, do you?"

Locket shook her head.

After Locket was gone, Megan stood there, patting Firefly's mane for a few minutes. It wasn't' until Firefly spoke, did Megan come back to reality.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked. "Hop on!"

Megan smiled and did so. It wasn't what Firefly had said, but how she had said it.

once in a great while, when Firefly knew Megan was having a hard day or just needed to talk, she would tell her to "hop on", exactly the way she had said it nearly six years ago when she and the eldest Hartson had met for the first time.

Megan hopped on, but Firefly wasn't finished.

"Uh, ya do know how to ride I hope?" She winked at Megan. She loved it when Megan said this.

"Of course I know how to ride!" Megan replied, a little indignantly, but she was smiling.

"Great!" Firefly took off.

"Where are we going?" Megan asked, for real this time.

Firefly smiled.

"Your choice, my sweet girl."

"Can we go for a nice flight near Flutter Valley?"

"You got it." Firefly said and with that, she took off. As they flew, Megan and Firefly started a conversation. "So Baby Rainbow Star is settling in nicely, huh?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup. She's really getting along with the other ponies and she likes Molly and Julie a lot too."

Firefly nodded and winked at Megan.

"But we all know who her favorite is." She winked and nuzzled Megan again.

Megan glared at Firefly playfully, but she was smiling.

"She called me something I wasn't ready for last night." Megan told Firefly, feeling that she couldn't keep it in any longer.

Firefly nodded and smirked. She had a funny feeling she knew what it was.

"What did she call you?" Firefly asked, wanting to act like she didn't know anything yet.

"She called me. . . . . . .She called me Mama."

Firefly stopped in mid flight and grinned.

"I knew it! Something told me that's what it was. So did you completely freak out?"

Megan shook her head and giggled.

"No! Of course not. I was shocked at first. I couldn't say anything for about two minutes. But after that I was okay."

"So you don't mind Baby Rainbow Star calling you Mama?" Firefly asked.

"No. I like it. IT melted my heart the second time she said it this morning."

Firefly smiled at Megan lovingly.

"It's just going to take some time to get used to it." Firefly told her daughter.

Megan nodded. She knew Firefly was right, but secretively, she had already gotten used to it. It didn't' take long, but Megan had a feeling that Baby Rainbow Star calling her Mama was going to feel second nature by the end of the day.

Megan was silent for a moment and then she asked, "Do you think I could adopt her? Ya know, like Aunt Abby adopted us. Only without the whole court thing?" She giggled softly as did Firefly.

Firefly thought for a long time and then said, "I don't see why not. I don't' see anything wrong with it." Then she said something under her breath that Megan couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Megan asked. "I didn't' quite catch that."

Firefly sighed and repeated what she had said to herself.

"It's fine with me. In fact, it's more than fine with me. I think it's a wonderful idea, honey. But I'm not the one you need to ask."

Megan grew tense a little and she gripped Firefly's mane in anticipation.

"It's okay," Firefly assured her. "It's not that bad."

"Give it to me straight," Megan said, making Firefly burst out giggling.

"Well, you…… you…… you need to ask the Queen of Ponyland."

"You mean Princess, right?" Megan asked, thinking that Firefly was referring to one of the Princess ponies who lived at the Royal Paradise.

Firefly shook her head.

"No. I mean Queen of Ponyland. Her name is Majesty."

Megan closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. she was starting to feel really uneasy.

"Who is she?" Megan asked, finally regaining her voice again.

"Her name is Majesty." Firefly replied. "She's been Queen of Ponyland since before Medley or I or even Fizzy was born."

"Where does she live?" Megan asked.

"She lives in a castle called Rainbow Heights. It's on the outskirts of Dream Valley. Majesty is very understanding, but firm. You're going to have to explain to her why you want to do this and it's going to have to be a pretty darn good explanation."

"Okay." Megan replied. "When can we go see her?"

"I could take you tomorrow if you want." Firefly offered.

"All right. Sounds good." With that, Megan and Firefly finished their flight before going back to Paradise Estate.

It was true that Megan was a little nervous about meeting the Queen of Ponyland, but she had a feeling everything was going to be okay.

The next morning, Megan was still a little nervous. She managed ot eat some fruit and drink some juice, which satisfied Firefly.

"It's gonna be okay." Firefly assured her sweet girl. "I promise."

Megan nodded and tried to believe her best friend's words.

Just then, Baby Rainbow Star came into the room. She ran straight over to Megan and climbed into her lap ever so gently. she snuggled into Megan and nuzzled her.

"Good morning my precious one," Megan said, using her special name for Baby Rainbow Star. "Did you sleep well?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded.

"You sleep good too, Mama?" Baby Rainbow Star asked, making Megan's heart melt and Firefly smile.

Megan nodded. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to scare her daughter either.

Baby Rainbow Star stayed with Megan throughout breakfast and then she hung out with Molly. She was sad that Her Mama was going away for awhile, but Megan assured her that she would be back soon. She gave her a kiss and hug and sung her "There's Always Another Rainbow" before she left. To her relief, Molly wasn't upset at all.

As Firefly left Paradise Estate with Megan on her back, the two started a conversation about anything and everything.

Firefly wanted to help Megan through this any way she knew how.

Firefly smiled and nuzzled Megan gently as they made their way to the castle where Majesty ruled.

When they got inside, Megan felt butterflies coming into her stomach again.

Firefly nuzzled her daughter reassuringly just as a guard poked his head out of the room to their left.

"Majesty will see you now."

Megan felt her legs go weak with nervousness as she tried to move.

Firefly saw this and got her sweet girl onto her back via the double inside out loop.

"It's going to be okay," Firefly assured her. "I know it will."

They made their way into a throneroom that looked like something out of midevil times. it was pretty and very large. It had a high rise ceiling that was all different colors and the throne itself was pink and blue with some purple and yellow going through it. It was very beautiful.

Megan gasped as she took in the beauty of the palace. She tried to remain calm as Majesty gazed down at her and Firefly.

"Come forward, dear child. You needn't be afraid. I don't' bite."

Megan shuddered and Firefly nuzzled her gently. she flew Megan in front of Majesty's throne and the young girl dismounted. Firefly stayed by just in case Megan needed her, but she stepped back a little all the same.

Megan bowed before the Queen of Ponyland and curtsied as she had seen Alice do to her mother, the Queen of Hearts the few times she had been to Wonderland.

Majesty smiled down at her.

"Now then my dear, Will you be so kind as to tell me why you sought me out? What is it you need?"

Megan took a deep breath before answering the Queen's question. She needed to pull herself together. It was now or never. It was time to exhibit all the traits that Firefly saw in her. All the traits Megan knew deep down in her heart that she had deep inside. She clutched the Rainbow of Light for comfort

and reassurance and took another deep breath before starting to explain what she needed from the Queen of Ponyland.

"You're Majesty, my name is Megan. I've come to you in hopes that you would allow me to. . . . . ." Megan's voice trailed off as she heard a sound that sounded oddly like. . . . . . .

"Striatens!" Firefly shouted.

She got Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop and flew her to safety on top of a high pillar. The striatens

dove for them, but Firefly was too quick for them.

Just as quickly as they had come, they left.

"That's odd. " Megan said as Firefly landed and let Megan dismount again. "Why would they come and just take off like that?"

Firefly shrugged and shook her head. She had no idea what had just happened either. She was just grateful that Megan wasn't hurt.

"Now that those awful creatures have left, " Majesty said, directing her comment at Megan, "would you kindly continue. You were doing a fine job by the way." She smiled down at Megan reassuringly.

Megan took a deep breath and summoned all the courage she had. She stood in front of the Queen of Ponyland and tried to explain herself again, hoping and praying that there were no more interruptions this time.

"Your Majesty," she began again. "I've come in hopes that you would allow me to adopt a baby pony."

"A baby pony," Majesty repeated. "An odd request. Might I ask why?"

"See, this baby pony just came to Paradise Estate one day, and she was alone, nameless, and orphaned. She took a liking to me right away, and I even gave her a name, Baby Rainbow Star. She has no one else, and she even called me "Mama." That probably isn't a good enough reason, though."

Majesty didn't say a word. She looked like she was thinking it over.

Megan was practically on pins and needles, so Firefly stepped in.

"Your Majesty," she said, with a bow. "Baby Rainbow Star couldn't have a better mother. I've known Megan for six years, and she loves all the baby ponies at Paradise Estate, but all of them have mothers, and the ones who don't have surrogate mothers. Like Ember has Twilight, Baby Half Note has Buttons, and Baby Cotton Candy has Cupcake and so on and so forth. Because these are the ponies they are closest too. Baby Rainbow Star took an immediate liking to Megan. Our Megan has a heart bigger than all of Ponyland, and that includes Flutter Valley and the Royal Paradise."

"I believe you," Majesty said. "I knew that the moment Megan walked in here. To me, that sounds like a pretty good explanation. I hear by grant your request. You, young lady, may be the mother of a baby pony."

"Oh thank you, your Majesty!" Megan shouted, curtsying again. "Thank you so much!"

"Thanks, Majesty!" Firefly shouted. She got Megan on her back, and headed back towards Dream Valley. "There, didn't I tell you?" Firefly asked. "I knew she'd let you do it!"

"You were right, Firefly," Megan said. "I feel a lot better now."

When they got back to Paradise Estate, Megan told everyone what had happened. Everyone cheered for her.

"All right, Megan!" Lickety-Split shouted.

"Yay!" Ember cheered.

"Yay!" Baby Rainbow Star shouted. "Now Megan my Mama!"

"That's right, my precious one," Megan said, giving Baby Rainbow Star a hug.

Fizzy blew a couple of bubbles in celebration.

"That's great!" Fizzy shouted. "Isn't it great, Molly?"

Molly grinned. She was feeling a lot better since her talk

with Megan the night before.

"I think It's stellar!" Molly exclaimed sincerely, using a phrase she had picked up from a favorite movie of hers.

Baby Rainbow Star began nuzzling Megan.

"Me like Auntie Molly," she said.

"Aw, I like you too, Baby Rainbow Star," Molly said.

Megan smiled, and gave them both a hug. Another crisis was averted.

Later that afternoon, the baby ponies were hanging out in the lullaby nusery.

Baby Cotton Candy and Baby Moondancer were making a block tower for Baby Rainbow Star while the newest member of the nursey hung out with Ember. Baby Rainbow Star had warmed up to Ember first as far as the other baby ponies went and she thought Ember was really nice.

The two were just finishing up a story together when all of a sudden, a ball that Baby Ribbon and Baby Lofty had been playing with knocked into the tower.

The crash sent blocks flying everywhere. Some hit Baby Rainbow Star in the head. She started to cry from the pain and being startled.

Ember tried to soothe her, but it wasn no use. The only one Baby Rainbow Star wanted was her Mama.

The crash, coupled with the noise both Baby Rainbow Star and Baby Lofty were making brought Megan into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Baby Ribbon and Baby Lofty knocked over my tower I Made for Baby Rainbow Star." Baby Cotton Candy explained. "Some blocks hit Baby Rainbow Star in the head."

Megan nodded as she wnet over to comfort her crying daughter.

She picked her up and held her close. She planted a kiss on her cheek before starting to stroke her mane. She then stroked Ember's and thanked her for helping out.

"it's okay, Baby Rainbow Star. It's okay, sweetie. Mama's here now. Come here, my precious one. Come to Mama where you belong."

Ember nodded and assured Megan she didn't mind. She stayed until she was sure Baby Rainbow Star was going to be okay.

After that, the seven-year-old baby pony went to read a book.

Megan sat down in a chair with Baby Rainbow Star in her lap. She started singing to her, hoping it would help her feel better.

It calmed her down, but the baby pony was still crying from pain.

"Head hurt, Mama! Hurts weally bad!" She whimpered.

"Shh, hush now, Baby Rainbow Star," Megan said. "It's all right. It's okay. It's okay now. Mama has you. Shh."

She continued to sing and Baby Rainbow Star started to calm down.

A little while later, Baby Rainbow Star had stopped crying for the most part, but she didn't want to leave her Mama's lap for anything.

"Megan look!" Baby Half Note shouted happily. 'I do summer Sault like Baby Cotton Candy! Look!!" She did one across the floor and landed perfectly.

Megan grinned and clapped for her.

"Great job!" Megan said with a smile. "Can you do a cartwheel?"

Baby Half Note tried, but she was a little unsteady and ended up falling on her bottom. Far from being upset, she started to giggle.

Megan laughed too and then got an idea. She started tickling Baby Rainbow Star's tummy and her daughter started laughing.

"Aw, that's the sound I wanted to hear. There's that beautiful smile that Mama likes to see." She gave Baby Rainbow Star a kiss and continued to tickle her.

"Baby Rainbow Star happy again, Megan!" Baby Cotton Candy said. "She smiling again!"

"Sure she is, " Megan said with a grin.

"That's what you do when you're in trouble!" Ember said, grinning at Baby Rainbow Star gently. "Smile."

"Smile? " Baby Rainbow Star asked, a little confused, but she smiled nonetheless as Megan continued to tickle her.

Ember nodded as she started to sing a song Molly had taught her.

"That's right. Smile! After all, it isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E."

"It not?" Baby Rainbow Star asked, a little confused.

This got Ember giggling gently.

"Nope! No trouble at all." With that, she started to sing the song. "It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E. It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E. So smile when you're in trouble, it will vanish like a bubble if you only take the time to smile!"

Baby Rainbow Star started to giggle as Megan blew a raspberry on her tummy.

"Exactly!" Ember said. Then she finished the song. "It isn't any trouble just to G-uh-gig-uh-lee. It isn't' any trouble just to G- uh-lee. So giggle when you're in trouble and it will vanish like a bubble if you only take the time to giggle!" Ember stopped singing and everyone was in fits of giggles.

"Thanks Ember!" Megan said. "I think we all needed that. Right, my precious one?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and nuzzled her mother's side before going to play with Ember and Baby Cotton Candy.

Megan was still giggling a little when she reached the living room.

Firefly took that opportunity to get Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop and Megan burst out laughing.

"I'm glad to see you happy again, my sweet girl. What's up?"

Megan shrugged as she tried to stop laughing.

"Nothing. Just a dose of Ember's cute logic of life. That's all. She sung a song that got us all laughing. She's really a sweetheart."

"Thanks," Twilight said, coming by. She winked at Megan who glared at her playfully.

Firefly giggled and took Megan for a short flight before dinner time. She wanted to know what had been going on since they had gotten back and she also wanted to tell Megan about a place that she and Alice had discovered on one of their earlier flights together.

During dinner, Baby Rainbow Star ate just fine, but she wanted to stay with Megan until she was done. She was a little quiet and when Megan asked her what was wrong, she crawled into her mother's lap and buried her face in her shoulder. As she did this, a clap of thunder could be heard outside. Baby Rainbow

Star let out a frightened wail and clung to her mother for all it was worth.

"SHh, hush now, sweetie. It's all right, Baby Rainbow Star. It's okay now, my precious one. You're where you belong now. Safe my arms. Mama has you now. It's okay. Did the thunder scare you, my precious one?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and burst into tears.

Megan sighed and picked her daughter up. She carried her to the nursery where several baby ponies were also not enjoying the storm. Ember was cuddling next to Twilight and she looked like she was going to cry soon. Even though Ember was seven years old, she still didn't like thunderstorms.

As if on cue, a thunder clap sounded and the nursery door opened. Molly ran in and threw herself at Megan.

Megan shook her head and made room for her sister next to Baby Rainbow Star.

"Aw, my little sunshine. SHh, it's okay, sweetie. It's all right. Everything's all right. The thunder can't hurt you, sweetie. And that goes for the rest of you guys. It's just noise. I know it's loud and it may sound scary, but it's harmless. Trust me."

"Loud and scawy!" Baby Half Note whimpered.

"Make windows rattle!" Baby Lofty wailed, moving closer to her mother.

"Sing Mama, pwease?!" Baby Rainbow Star asked through her tears.

Molly nodded and pushed herself deeper into Megan's protective hold.

Megan nodded.

"Okay. What song do you want me to sing?"

"Anoder Wainbow, pwease Mama? Pwease?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.

Molly nodded. She liked that song too.

Megan obliged and sung the song for them. After that, Ember wanted her to sing "Let a Song Carry You Along", which she did.

Twenty-minutes later, Baby Rainbow Star had thrown up from being so scared and Megan took her temperature to make fever. It turned out that she did and Megan knew she was probably coming down with something.

"Can you tell Mama what hurts, honey?" Megan asked, stroking her daughter's mane gently.

My tummy hurt Mama, weally bad!" Baby Rainbow Star answered as she clung to Megan.

"All right, sweetie. It's okay. Mama's going to take care of you." Megan got Baby Rainbow Star some Ginger Ale in a sippy cup and got her a bucket from the bathroom. Megan could tell it was going to be a long night, but she didn't mind. This was just another part of being a parent. She had done it for Molly since she was born, so Megan was used to it by now. She didn't like it when her sister or her daughter was sick, but she knew Baby Rainbow Star would feel better soon.

After Megan had tucked Baby Rainbow Star in bed, she sat down and started patting her daughter's mane, trying to get her to sleep.

Molly stuck close to her sister until the storm stopped. Once it did, Molly gave Megan a kiss and hug and then went to see what Fizzy was up to.

Just then, Julie wandered into the nursery. She found Megan having cuddle time with Baby Rainbow Star.

"Hi, Megan," Julie said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. I'm just trying to help Baby Rainbow Star feel better. She has a tummyache and a fever."

Julie frowned.

"Aw, poor baby." Julie said sincerely. "I hope hse feels better soon." With that, Julie sat down and started singing her niece a song.

After Julie was done singing, she stayed for a little bit longer before going to see what Medley was doing. She wanted to take a flight with her best pony friend before she had to go to bed.

Before Julie left, she posed a question to her older sister.

"Is Baby Rainbow Star going to live with us now?" SHe asked.

Megan nodded.

"Yup."

"Whose going to take care of her?" Julie wanted to know.

"I am." Megan replied.

"I adopted Baby Rainbow Star today. I'm now her mother."

Julie nodded and left the room. She didn't know if she liked that idea too much. She was glad Baby Rainbow Star had a home, but she wasn't so sure she liked the idea of Megan being the baby pony's mother.

Julie wasn't jealous exactly. She just wasn't sure if she would get as much time with Megan now that Baby Rainbow Star was here.

On their flight, Julie voiced her concenr to Medley.

The green pegasus assured her sweet little hummingbird that Megan would still have time for her.

Julie tried to believe her pretty Medley, but it was hard.

"How about we take a flight to Garden Valley?" Medley suggested. She could tell Julie needed some time in thei rspecial place.

"Okay!" Julie agreed. "Thanks, my pretty Medley."

Medley grinned as she nuzzled the little girl.

"Aw, it's all right, my sweet little hummingbird. It's my pleasure." With that, Medley flew off towards Garden Valley.

Meanwhile back in the nursery, Megan had her hands full. Baby Rainbow Star wasn't doing so good.

The baby pony had thrown up about four times since the thunderstorm had stopped and Megan knew her stomach wasn't going to feel better any time soon.

As she rocked Baby Rainbow Star back and forth, her gaze fell upon Baby Lickety-Split, who was trying to get out of the time out Megan had put her on.

"Don't you even think about it," Megan said, her voice stern. "I'll tell you when you can go play again. I promise. I'm not going to forget about you."

Baby Lickety-Split nodded and frowned. She didn't like getting in trouble. It had been an accident, but she had been playing roughly all night and Megan had given her two chances before she had sent her to time out. She had been more than fair.

Megan glanced down to see that Baby Rainbow Star was fast asleep. Megan gave her daughter a kiss and tucked her in.

After Baby Rainbow Star was safe and sound in bed, Megan looked at her watch and told Baby Lickety-Split that she was off time out, but she had to promise Megan that she would play nicer. She did and Megan let her go play again.

Later that night, Megan was sleeping in her room when someone climbed into Bed beside her. Megan opened her eyes and saw that the figure was small. She reached out and picked Baby Rainbow Star up.

"Baby Rainbow Star, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream, sweetie? " She cradled her daughter close as Baby Rainbow Star snuggled into her mother for a cuddle.

"Scawy noise in the nurswy!" Baby Rainbow Star whimpered. "Wake Ember and Baby Lofty up too Mama!"

Megan nodded and got up to see what was going on. When she walked into the nursery, she found that most of the baby ponies were awake and very scared. She re tucked Baby Rainbow Star in bed and then found the source of the noise. It was Baby Gusty and Baby Tic Tac Toe. They had been making scary noises in the closet.

Megan glared at them and tucked them back in bed. she would deal with their punishments in the morning. Right now, she needed her sleep as did everyone else.

"Okay. Now that we figured out what was going on," Megan said, sitting down and starting to pat Baby Rainbow Star gently, "it's time for bed again. I'll sing you guys one song and then it's off to dreamland, okay?"

All the baby ponies nodded.

Megan sighed and tried to think of one. Before she could open her mouth, Ember spoke up.

"Megan?" She asked, her voice soft and a little tired.

"Yes, Ember? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can you sing "Old Straw Hat" please?"

Megan smiled and obliged. It was different and she knew Ember liked "Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm" just as much as she and Molly did.

"Sure, sweetheart." After Megan was done singing it, she sang "There's Always Another Rainbow" For Baby Rainbow Star and Baby Lofty.

Once she was done, she kissed Baby Rainbow Star, Baby Lofty and Ember good night and went back to bed.

Before she left, Megan checked Baby Rainbow Star's fever. She was relieved when she discovered it had broke. Baby Rainbow Star's tummy was still hurting a little, but she wasn't getting sick anymore, which was a good sign.

The next morning, Cupcake was serving breakfast with Medley's help. Everyone came in after a little while. Megan and Molly ate their breakfast just fine, but Julie didn't seem too hungry.

"Are you feeling okay, little one?" Megan asked, putting a hand to Julie's forehead.

Julie nodded.

"Yeah." Julie replied.

"Are you sure?"

Julie nodded and started to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast was over, Julie went to her room to just be alone and have some time to think.

Julie ended up falling asleep.

When Megan came to check on her little one twenty-minutes later, she found her sleeping soundly. Megan kissed Julie's forehead and gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, my little one," Megan said, kissing Julie's cheek. "Megan loves you. I'll see you when you wake up." With that, Megan left the room. She wanted to take a flight with Firefly before lunchtime.

Two hours later, Julie had woken up and she was now reading in her room. She still wanted to spend some time alone. She really wanted to spend time with Megan.

But Julie knew Megan was busy with Baby Rainbow Star, or that's what she thought, so she didn't bother her.

The little girl started reading a book before drawing a picture for Medley and making a necklace for them both.

Meanwhile in the nursery, Megan was playing a game with Ember, Baby Cotton Candy and Baby Moondancer when Baby Cotton Candy came over to Megan. she nuzzled her gently.

"What's up?" Megan asked, glancing down at Baby Cotton Candy and patting her mane gently.

"Play a game with us, please, Megan?" She asked.

"Sure! What do you guys want to play?"

Baby Cotton Candy chose Candy Land and they started playing.

In the middle of it, Baby Cotton Candy spoke up.

"Julie sad." She told Megan. "She think you love Baby Rainbow Star more."

"Baby Cotton Candy!" Megan exclaimed. "What would make you say something like that?"

Baby Cotton Candy was taken aback at first. she didn't like it when Megan was firm or yelled, which neither happened often, unless she was pushed.

"Julie said it today, " Baby Cotton Candy replied after Megan assured her that she wasn't' mad at her, just surprised.

Megan nodded and went to talk to Julie.

As she was getting up, Baby Rainbow Star started to cry a little.

"Shh, it's okay, my precious one. It's all right. Mama has you. You're going to come with me. We're going to see your aunt and see what's going on." She carried Baby Rainbow Star into Julie's room.

When they etnered it, they found her drawing a picture for Medley.

"That's nice," Megan commented when she saw the picture. "Is it for me?"

Julie shook her head.

"It's for Medley." Julie said. There was a coldness to her voice that Megan had only heard there once before. When their father, Tim, was neglecting them.

Megan frowned.

"Julie, can we talk, little one?" Megan asked while using her special name for her little sister.

Julie thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Julie!" Megan said, a little exasperatedly. "Come on. We can't make up unless we talk. I'm not angry with you, but I know you're upset with me. I got the message loud and clear. Come on. Don't you want to be best friends again? Besides, it will help Baby Rainbow Star learn what forgiveness is."

Julie shook her head.

"I'm not your best friend or friend anymore. Not now that Baby Rainbow Star's here." SHE turned away and a few tears came down her cheeks.

Megan sighed. It looked like Baby Cotton Candy had been right. Julie was sad and possibly feeling a little neglected.

Now that Megan saw the state her little sister was in, it was her job to reassure her of her love and help her feel better.

Megan put Baby Rainbow Star down on Julie's bed and picked her sister up.

Julie struggled with Megan for a little bit, but then gave in to the warm and safe feeling that always came over her whenever Megan held her. She relaxed and let Megan cuddle with her in the chair near her desk.

"Oh Julie, ya know I love you bunches, " Megan said. "And you know that I will ALWAYS love you. So wanna tell me what's gotten my little one so upset?"

Julie shook her head and buried her face in Megan's shoulder.

Megan took this as a good sign and started rubbing Julie's back. Sometimes her little sister could be as stubborn as their cousin, Danny.

Megan sighed an started to stroke Julie's hair, hoping that would help her feel better. As she started to sing her favorite song from "Oliver and Company" she felt Julie relax. The song was called "Good Company."

When Megan finished the song, she was relieved to see a small grin on Julie's face.

"Aw, now that's the smile I wanted to see. Do you like that song?"

"Yes," Julie replied. "I like the movie it's from too." Megan smiled.

"Me too. How about tonight or maybe tomorrow night is better, since Baby Rainbow Star isn't' feeling well, but we'll play it by ear, we can watch "Oliver and Company" just the two of us."

Julie looked a little apprehensive.

"Are you sure it will be just the two of us?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup. I promise." She smiled and kissed Julie's cheek.

As she was about to tickle Julie's tummy, Baby Rainbow Star let out a whimper.

Before Megan could get to her to see what was wrong, the baby pony threw up on Julie's bed.

Megan jumped up and ran to her daughter's side. She picked Baby Rainbow Star up and gave her a reassuring hug. She then put her daughter down and went to get some supplies to clean Julie's bed. There was only one spot that had gotten ruined, but Julie looked really angry.

"You ruined my Princess Jasmine comforter!" Julie exclaimed angrily. She picked Baby Rainbow Star up and set her on the floor. She then picked her up again and set her outside of her bedroom. She shut the door and turned her back on the crying baby pony.

That's how Megan found Baby Rainbow Star five minutes later. She picked her up and soothed her and then asked her what happened.

"Auntie Julie yell at me, Mama! Lock me out of room!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, it's okay, sweetie. It's all right. Come on. I think it's time to take you to see Dr. Larson." Megan was half way to the living room, when she remembered the mess on Julie's bed. she couldn't leave it like that. She went back into Julie's room and gave her sister a stern look.

Julie ignored her for the time being.

"What is SHE doing in here? I don't' want HER in here."

"Julia Corina Hartson, you're really pushing it with me." Megan sternly warned.

Julie's eyes grew wide. She had never heard Megan use that tone of voice with her before. Her sister sounded really mad.

Even though Julie had heard Megan use her full name before, she knew Megan would never hurt her. But she did know a stern punishment was coming her way.

Julie sat down on the chair and cuddled Sagwa while Megan cleaned up the mess on her bed.

The little girl offered to help and Megan allowed her to.

After the mess was cleaned up, Megan had a stern talking to with Julie that ended with her punishing her, something she rarely did.

"Now, I want you to stay in your room until I come back, do you understand me, young lady?"

Julie nodded.

"Use your words, yes or no?" Megan asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Julie said, looking at the floor while holding tight to Sagwa.

Megan nodded and glared at her little sister still.

"I'm not finished yet, " Megan said, her voice calmer, but no less firm. "You are not allowed to go on rides with Medley this weekend and you also lose your TV priveleges this weekend as well. You'll also be going to bed early tonight." With that, Megan assured Julie she loved her and she could leave her room for bathroom breaks only before leaving to get Baby Rainbow Star checked out by Dr. Larson.

As Megan rounded the corner of the living room, she found Firefly and Gingerbread watching "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets".

Firefly was pretending to study Ron's hair cut, but Megan knew better. She was looking the other way so that she wouldn't have to see the spiders. She didn't' mind hearing Arigog

speak, but seeing him was a whole other matter.

"Firefly, " Megan said, trying not to laugh. "I need your help."

"Sure thing my sweet girl." Firefly said, getting to her hooves a little too fast.

Megan giggled softly as she patted Firefly's mane gently.

"Baby Rainbow Star is sick and I need to get her to the hospital over the Rainbow now."

Firefly nodded.

"Come on, Firefly, " Megan said jumping onto Firefly's back. "Let's fly!"

"You got it, Megan." With that, Firefly took off for the Rainbow.

As Firefly flew over the Rainbow, Megan gasped.

"Megan, are you okay? Do you need your inhaler? Did you forget something?" She asked her daughter in concern.

Megan shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. I Just forgot to talk to Baby Gusty and Baby Tic Tac Toe about that little incident they pulled last night, but I'll do it later. I can't remember everything. " She sighed and enjoyed the last ten minutes of the journey.

After Megan filled out the paperwork, the waiting game began.

Twenty-minutes later, a nurse led them back to the exam room.

"Dr. Larson should be in shortly." She said. With that, she left.

Firefly settled herself down and looked around the room. It was white with pictures of animals on the wall. There were tigers and dogs and cats.

"This place is a little small, " Firefly said.

Megan giggled.

"I know. I always feel a little claustrophobic in here, but it's cool. We won't be here for long. At least I hope not. I just want to make sure that my precious one is okay. " She bent down and gave Baby Rainbow Star a gentle kiss on her cheek as she started to stroke her daughter's mane again.

"I'm sure it's just the flu, " Firefly assured her friend. "The worst that's probably going to happen is Dr. Larson might have to start an IV."

Megan gritted her teeth as Baby Rainbow Star let out a frightened wail and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. She didn't like the sound of that. She didn't like needles at all.

"Shh, shh, hush now, sweetie. It's okay, my precious one. It's all right. Mama's right here. Mama has you. You're okay. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. " She kissed Baby Rainbow Star's cheek reassuringly just as the door opened and Dr. Larson walked in.

"Hello there, Megan. " Dr. Larson said, coming into the room. "And who am I going to have the sincere pleasure of helping today? Is Julie or Molly or Kassie……." Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell upon Baby Rainbow Star. Dr. Larson then grinned up at Firefly. She had known Firefly for a long time and she liked her a lot.

"Hey Dr. Larson!" Firefly said, nuzzling her friend gently. "How are you?"

Dr. Larson smiled as she patted Firefly's mane.

"Good." She replied.

Dr. Larson glanced down at Baby Rainbow Star before blinking once.

When she opened her eyes and realized the baby pony was still there,she began her examination.

"Dr. Larson, I want you to meet my new daughter, Baby Rainbow Star. I adopted her two days ago."

Dr. Larson nodded and smiled, despite how surprised she felt. Baby Rainbow Star was adorable.

"What's the matter with this sweety-pie?" Dr. Larson asked, sitting down in a chair across from Megan and Firefly.

"Baby Rainbow Star isn't feeling good. She has a fever and she's been throwing up. I thought maybe you could look at her for me."

"Sure. Let's see what we can do to make this little one

feel better." She came over and started to examine Baby Rainbow Star.

As she reached out to take her to the examining table, Baby Rainbow Star clung to Megan for all it was worth.

"No!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No! Me want to stay with Mama! Me want to stay with my Mama!" She started to cry harder and ended up throwing up again.

Dr. Larson handed Megan a basin and stood back as Megan helped Baby Rainbow Star to face it.

After Baby Rainbow Star's stomach had calmed down, Dr. Larson went forward again and started to examine Baby Rainbow Star while she stayed in her mother's lap. When Dr. Larson was done examining her, she said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to start an IV to rehydrate her."

This just got Baby Rainbow Star more upset. She started crying harder and buried herself deeper into her mother's protective embrace.

Firefly got an idea. She flew into the air and before Megan could stop her, she had performed her double inside out loop, hoping to get Baby Rainbow Star giggling.

Baby Rainbow Star wasn't paying attention and Firefly ended up knocking a picture frame to the ground.

Megan stifled a giggle and groaned.

"Oh Firefly!" She said.

"Sorry, "Firefly apologized, picking up the frame. "When I'm doing my double inside out loop for someone new, I sometimes mess up. No worries though." She rose in the air and did a perfect one, earning a clap from Megan and a smile from Baby Rainbow Star.

Dr. Larson didn't know what to say. When she finally regained her voice she asked, "What was that?!"

"The double inside out loop," Firefly said, so simply, Megan just started to crack up.

"I've learned never to ask," Dr. Larson said, shaking her head.

"Mama!" Baby Rainbow Star wailed, as Dr. Larson started the IV.

"Shh, hush now, Baby Rainbow Star," Megan said. "It'll be over soon, I promise. It's okay, my precious one. Mama has you. It's all right." Megan began singing "There's Always Another Rainbow." That seemed to calm Baby Rainbow Star down as Dr. Larson finished with the IV.

"We should know what's going on in a few minutes," Dr. Larson said.

Megan nodded. She just prayed that her precious one was going to be okay.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Larson was finally able to tell Megan what was wrong with Baby Rainbow Star.

"You'll be glad to know that Baby Rainbow Star just has a little case of the flu," she said. "I don't know if it's any different in humans than in ponies,

however . . . . ."

"It should be about the same," Megan said. "At least with these ponies."

"Yeah, we don't eat hay and stuff like that," Firefly said. "Blecchhh! We eat ice cream and cookies and cupcakes and . . . all kinds of regular stuff."

"I get the idea," Dr. Larson said. "If that's the case, then just do for her what you do for Molly, Kassy or Julie when they have the flu."

"Okay," Megan said. "Thanks, Dr. Larson."

"You're welcome." With that, Dr. Larson took the IV out and allowed Megan to take Baby Rainbow Star home.

Megan took Baby Rainbow Star and climbed onto Firefly's back. Then they took off back to Ponyland.

When they returned, They walked into the nursery to find it in somewhat of an uproar. It looked like a hurricane had blown through.

Ember was hiding under her blanket, and she didn't want to come out.

"What happened?" Megan asked, putting Baby Rainbow Star into her crib.

"We play game," Baby Lickety Split said.

"What game was that? Hurricane?" Megan asked, a little frustrated.

"No," Baby Glory said. "We were playing a board game, and Ember was winning again. Baby Half Note said she was cheating, and Ember said she wasn't."

"Baby Half Note knocked board into wall," Baby Tiddly-Winks said. "Make big mess. Then Baby Half Note take block and kick it. Hit Ember."

"Ember got black and blue on her head," Baby Cotton Candy said.

Megan sighed, and walked over to Ember's bed.

Baby Rainbow Star leaned up and reached her front hooves out to Megan.

"Mama!" she whimpered.

"Baby Lofty, would you get Twilight for me please?" Megan asked.

"Okay, Megan," Baby Lofty said, and she left the room. Megan stroked Ember's mane.

"You're going to be okay," she said. "I need to check on Baby Rainbow Star, all right? Twilight's coming soon."

"Okay," Ember whispered.

Megan walked over to Baby Rainbow Star, took her out of the crib, and sat down in a rocking chair. She began to rock her daughter.

"What's wrong, my precious one?" she asked. "Does your tummy still hurt?"

"Just want cuddle," Baby Rainbow Star said. "Cuddle with Mama."

"Okay, we'll cuddle for a little while."

Just then, Baby Lofty returned with Twilight

"Does it hurt, Ember?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Ember admitted. "Twilight, it really hurts!"

"All right. It's okay, little one. It's gonna be okay." She assured her daughter. With that, she gently nuzzled Ember.

"A little ice should help you feel better," Megan said. She put Baby Rainbow Star down and picked Ember up.

Twilight followed them.

Once Megan had put the ice on Ember's forehead, she felt a lot better.

Twilight stayed with Ember while Megan returned to the nursery and cuddling with Baby Rainbow Star. Her daughter was almost fast asleep.

After Megan was sure that Baby Rainbow Star was fast asleep, she tucked her daughter in, sung to her and patted her mane. After that, Megan got the other baby ponies ready for nap as well. After all the baby ponies were tucked in, Megan

went to spend some time with Molly. She wanted to see what her little sunshine was up to.

Later that night, Megan kissed Julie goodnight, but Julie didn't kiss her back. She didn't even smile or thank Megan when Megan sung her "You Can Find a Rainbow Anywhere". Julie just rolled over, hugged Sagwa close and fell asleep.

Megan sighed and tried her best not to let it bother her. She knew Julie would come around when she wanted to and until that happened, Megan just had to play it smooth and just be as patient as possible with her little sister. That was easier said than done.

Megan did have patience and she was very sweet and kind, but whenever Julie was upset with her, she made it hard for her older sister to stay patient with her.

Everything Megan did to try and make up with Julie, Julie would just ignore her and pretend that she wasn't around. This just made Megan more upset, but she reminded herself that the key to getting Julie back to her sweet and kind self was patience. It was going to take some time, but Megan was confident that Julie would feel better soon enough.

Two hours after Megan went to sleep, she felt someone shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to see that it was Baby Lofty.

"Baby Lofty, honey, what's the matter?" Megan asked, sitting up and pushing some blond hair away from her face.

"Ember crying. Head hurt. Want you."

Megan nodded and went to see what she could do to help Ember feel better.

When Megan got to the nursery, she found most of the baby ponies were asleep, but Ember was awake and crying.

"Aw, shh, Ember. Shh, hush now. It's okay, sweetie. Megan's here now. What's the matter, huh?" Megan started to pat E hoping that would calm her down.

"My head hurts!" Ember whimpered.

Megan spent the next half an hour singing to Ember and trying to help her feel better.

Ember threw up twice and Megan made sure she didn't have a fever.

After Ember's steady breathing could be heard again, Megan went back to sleep. She re tucked Baby Lofty in, thanked her for getting her and then checked on Baby Rainbow Star before heading back to bed. it had been a long day and Megan needed her rest.

The next few days were tense ones. Especially for Julie and Megan. Megan talked to Julie like she normally did, but Julie wasn't responding as she usually did. She was glaring at Megan and only talking to her when she absolutely had to. She was also being very mean to Baby Rainbow Star. She didn't hurt her, but she was giving her dirty looks and she refused to sit anywhere near her.

Mike didn't get involved with it until Julie closed the door on Baby Rainbow Star's left front hoof on her way to the bathroom.

Baby Rainbow Star's cries brought Megan and Mike into the room. Megan scooped her daughter up and soothed her. It was then that she noticed Baby Rainbow Star squirming in her protective and loving hold. She knew it wasn't because she, Megan was holding her, it had to be another reason.

"Baby Rainbow Star, sweetie, can you tell Mama what's wrong? Did you get hurt, honey?" Megan gently kissed her daughter's cheek and then started walking around the hallway with her, trying to calm her down.

The poor baby pony was so shocked by what had happened, she was just crying and hard at that. Megan

started to hum "There's Always Another Rainbow" and that finally did the trick. Baby Rainbow Star started to calm down and that's when she showed her mother the source of most of her tears.

Megan gasped when she saw the tiny bruise and scratch mark on her daughter's left front hoof.

"How did this happen, sweetie?" Megan asked gently.

"Julie do it!" Baby Rainbow Star wailed, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. "close door on my hoof when she going potty. It hurts Mama! Hurts weally bad!"

Megan nodded and glared towards the bathroom door. She took Baby Rainbow Star to get some ice and then she retur line and Mike knew what that meant.

"I think it's time I had a talk with Julie." Megan walked towards Julie's room with Baby Rainbow Star in her arms. She then decided to give her daughter to her aunt, so that Molly could spend some time with her.

Baby Rainbow Star was okay with that idea, until she knew her Mama wasn't going to join them. She started crying and reaching for Megan.

"Shh, shh, hush now, sweetheart. SHh, it's okay, Baby Rainbow Star. It's okay, sweetie. Mama will be back. I Promise. Mama will be back. " Megan gave Baby Rainbow Star a kiss on her cheek and patted her daughter's mane gently before leaving her in Molly's capable care.

Megan walked towards Julie's bedroom door and put her hand on the doorknob. She then called out, "Julie, can I come in? It's Megan." She received no answer and took that as a yes. She walked into the room, sat across from Julie and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at her sister full force. "Julia

Corina Hartson, I am VERY disappointed in you. What were you thinking? I think you have some explaining to do, young lady. And I think you better start now."

Julie gulped. She had never heard Megan sound this firm. She knew Megan would never hurt her physically, but she still didn't like it when her older sister yelled at her.

She stayed silent for about five minutes before bursting into tears, looking at the floor and starting to explain.

"I don't' like Baby Rainbow Star!" She exclaimed angrily. "She took you away from me!"

Megan was taken aback. She hadn't expected this at all. She knew Julie felt a little left out, but she had no idea just how much.

"Julie, Baby Rainbow Star might take up a little more of my time now, but I'll always have time for you. We've been through this before. I will always have time to hang out with you, comfort you and anything else you need me to do. I love you, Jules. And that will NEVER change."

Julie nodded. She then sniffed and asked, "Where were you yesterday when I had an allergy attack?" Her words cutting into Megan's heart like a sword. "Where were you when I needed you?"

Megan thought hard to what Julie was talking about and then she remembered guiltily that she had been with Baby Rainbow Star.

Baby Lofty had started a pillow fight which had gone a little overboard and Baby Rainbow Star had gotten the bad end of it.

Megan sighed and came over to embrace Julie.

"Julie, honey, I AM SO SORRY that I wasn't there when you really needed me. I really, really am. But let me tell you something, I'm not always going to be around when you need me, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I Love you bunches, little one and I'll always be here for you. And besides that, you

have Aunt Abby, Molly, Kassie and Medley and all of the other ponies too. So if you ever have a problem and I'm not able to help you, you have other people and ponies who love you just as much. You're never alone, sweetie." Megan then hugged Julie who was still crying.

Megan truly felt bad for not being able to help Julie through her first real bad allergy attack, but she had a feeling more would come and she also knew that there would be other times coming that she could help Julie.

She sung Julie "You Can Find a Rainbow Anywhere" and to her surprise, Julie started to

smile.

"Aw, that's the smile I want to see. Now, the only thing to do is say you're sorry to Baby Rainbow Star and really mean it this time. I know you can do it. You're a sweet girl and you have a big heart deep inside."

Julie looked up at Megan.

"I do?"

Megan nodded and smiled.

"Yes you do. And ya know what?"

Julie shook her head.

"It's wonderful to have a heart."

Julie nodded and smiled as Megan started to sing again.

Once she was done the song, she gave Julie a much needed hug.

After they pulled away, she started to tickle Julie, which got a laugh out of her. She gave Julie a kiss, set her down and told her that her punishment had been extended for an extra day.

Julie grumbled at this, but accepted it. she knew she had done something bad.

She pouted, but followed Megan into the nursery so that she could say she was sorry to Baby Rainbow Star.

When Baby Rainbow Star saw Megan, she ran to her mother and held her front hooves up.

"Hold, pwease, Mama, pwease?"

"Aw, sure I will, sweetie. Come here, honey. Come to Mama where you belong."

After Megan and Baby Rainbow Star were sitting in a rocking chair, Megan turned to Julie expectantly.

"Don't you have something you want to say to your new niece?"

Julie faltered a little. She hadn't thought of Baby Rainbow Star as her niece, but the more she thought about it, it made sense. She took a cautious step forward, which caused Baby Rainbow Star to move closer to her mother.

"I'm sorry, " Julie began. 'I'm really sorry, Baby Rainbow Star. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just sad because I thought you were taking Megan away from me. But now I know that's not true." She paused for a moment before asking, "Do you forgive me?"

Baby Rainbow Star frowned and shook her head.

Julie frowned and was about to leave the room, when Megan stopped her.

"Julie, wait, little one. I think there is a very good explanation as to why Baby Rainbow Star isn't' forgiving you."

Julie shrugged.

"There is? "Julie asked, close to tears.

Megan nodded and almost giggled.

"Yes. I don't think she understands what forgiveness means." She glanced down at her daughter and asked, "Is that right, my precious one? You can't forgive your aunt, because you don't know what it means to forgive?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and gave Julie a pout. She felt bad, but she didn't understand what forgiveness meant.

Megan smiled reassuringly at Julie.

"I think I can help out here. " She had Julie sit across from her and Baby Rainbow Star and then she started to explain forgiveness with a song.

"When you love someone and they care for you, it's easy to forgive and be forgiven too. The love in your heart and the kindness you show, makes it easy to know that even if you may fight and disagree, forgiving is as easy as one, two three. You just look in your heart and it will show you the way. You'll know what to do and what to say. Forgiving someone for what they've done makes your heart glow like the rising sun. It makes you feel good and helps you understand that forgiveness goes hand in hand. It makes you feel good and understand that forgiveness goes hand in hand."

When Megan was done, Julie was smiling, but Baby Rainbow Star was still frowning. She loved it when her Mama sang, but she still didn't understand what forgiveness was.

Megan saw this and tried again. She gave Baby Rainbow Star a kiss and set her down.

"Sweetheart, forgiveness means that even though Julie did something bad, you know she still loves you and that she's really sorry. And you know she'll always love you even though you guys might argue sometimes, now do you understand a little bit better, sweetie?"

Baby Rainbow Star shook her head.

Megan sighed and tried another way of thinking about it that finally did the trick.

"Okay, let me put it to you this way, my precious one. Remember when I punished Molly yesterday for eating cookies before dinner?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded.

"Auntie Molly mad at you."

"I know. But when I said I was sorry, Molly said she accepted it because she knew I was telling the truth and that I loved her." Megan waited a minute to see if Baby Rainbow Star's confused expression was going to change. To her relief, it did. "Now do you understand, sweetheart?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and walked over to Julie.

"I'm really sorry," Julie said sincerely. 'I really am. I promise I'll never do something that mean again. Do you forgive me, Baby Rainbow Star?"

Baby Rainbow Star thought for a moment and then said, "I fogive you."

Julie smiled and patted Baby Rainbow Star's mane.

"Aw, now that's much better. Do you two think you can become friends now?" Megan asked, hoping against hope that it could be possible with a little time.

Baby Rainbow Star shied away a little and moved closer to her mother.

Megan frowned and picked her daughter up. she got an idea.

"Come on you two. Just imagine what it would be like if you guys were friends." With that, she started to sing again. "Imagine you were friends. think how it would be. You'd ask her for a helping hand, she'd lend you one for free! Imagine you were pals, you could be if you tried. Imagine being in a band and

marching side by side. Imagine playing games together! Or being inside when it's rainy weather. Imagine something you have never known, never ever being alone! How happy I would be, if you could make amends. The whole world would be better off. Imagine you were friends. How happy I would be, if you could make amends. The whole world would be better off. The whole world would be better off. Imagine you were friends!"

After Megan was done singing, Julie was smiling and so was Baby Rainbow Star.

"You have petty voice, Mama!" Baby Rainbow Star exclaimed.

Megan smiled gently down at her daughter and gave her a kiss.

"Aw, thank you, sweetie."

"I like it when you sing, Megan. " She said, smiling at her sister.

"Well, at least that's one thing you two agree on." Megan said, patting Julie's shoulder and Baby Rainbow Star's mane. "Do you two think you could try and be friends?"

Julie nodded and Baby Rainbow Star thought for a moment and then nodded too.

"I twy and be Julie's fwend, Mama. " She said.

"Aw, that's my sweet girl. Now why don't' you guys go and play. And Julie?" Megan called as her daughter and sister ran off to play in the nursery.

"Yes!" Julie called back.

"I'm very proud of you. And remember, be careful. Baby Rainbow Star is only two years old."

Julie nodded as she ran off to catch up with her new friend.

Megan smiled at her handy work. She even surprised herself sometimes. She then went to see what Firefly was up to.

Before doing that, Megan poked her head in the nursery and told Baby Rainbow Star to take it easy because she was still sick.

Baby Rainbow Star promised her mother she would and then she and Julie went back to playing tea party and dress up.

During the next few days, Julie and Baby Rainbow Star became a little closer. They weren't best friends, but they could play together and get along for long periods of time without Julie getting mad at her new niece. She always seemed to take her bad moods out on Baby Rainbow Star, and anyone else who was close to her, but Megan knew that was just normal for Julie.

It wasn't until Wednesday that Julie finally found her courage deep within. She was at the Estate with Megan alone.

Firefly had gone flying with Medley and Molly was around, but she was playing a game or something with Fizzy. They had taken a ride into the fields of Dream Valley and Megan had given them permission to go to Flutter Valley. She trusted Fizzy and Molly and she trusted Molly in Fizzy's care. She had a lot more

faith in Fizzy than some of her other friends did and Fizzy hadn't proven Megan wrong yet.

As Julie was playing a game with Kassy in the den, Julie heard coughing coming from the hallway leading to the bedrooms. She got up to see who it was.

Megan hadn't been feeling good all day. She had a headache and then Firefly had found her throwing up a little while before she and Medley had gone on a flight. Firefly had put Megan to bed and she was resting.

As Julie got into the room, she found Megan having an allergy attack! She started to panic, but then realized that panicking wasn't a good way to handle this. She had to be brave and help her sister out.

She ran over and put an arm on Megan's shoulder. She started doing the circle therapy, but it didn't seem to work. Now she was starting to get worried. She could tell Megan wasn't doing too good and she needed to help her, but how?

As Megan started to cough harder, Julie got her the bucket that was by the bed and held it for her in case she needed it. It turned out Megan did.

"It's okay, " Julie soothed. "It's going to be okay, Megan. I promise. I'm going to help you." She then helped Megan to sip some Ginger Ale, but it didn't stay down. Julie helped Megan to the bathroom and stayed with her while she threw up for five minutes straight.

After that, Megan was worse. She was having trouble breathing and she was still coughing.

It was then that Baby Cotton Candy ran into the room with something that looked like a syringe.

"Baby Cotton Candy!" Julie shouted. "Where did you find this. This isn't a toy!" She scolded, surprised at how stern her voice sounded.

Baby Cotton Candy shook her head.

"I know it's not toy. Megan's medicine. See Alice give it to her. Put it in her shoulder. Make her all better again."

Julie frowned and patted Baby Cotton Candy' mane in an effort to thank her and to show her that she wasn't angry at her. She then turned back to Megan who had started throwing up again. She waited until Megan's stomach had calmed down before doing anything else.

Once Megan was okay for the moment, Julie did the only thing she could think of. She had seen Alice do it a few times and she prayed that she was doing it right.

Julie pushed Megan's jumpsuit sleeve up and stuck the needle in her shoulder.

Megan let out a whimper of pain, making Julie think she had done it wrong.

Just then, Firefly and Josh came into the room. They gasped when they saw the scene before them.

Josh had come up for a few hours. Alice was at piano lessons and all of Josh's friends were out.

Firefly rushed to Megan and put a hoof on her shoulder to help her calm down.

Josh took the syringe from Julie and rushed to Megan. He then turned to Julie and said in the calmest voice he could muster, "Julie, go to your room. I'll be there in a few minutes to talk to you. Go on now."

Julie nodded and didn't argue. She knew she had done something wrong and now Megan was getting sicker. She just knew it. she ran off in tears. She had wanted to help Megan so badly and she didn't even do it right.

After Julie left, Josh prepared to stick the syringe in Megan's shoulder again. He had seen Alice and Megan's Aunt Abby do it many times, so he knew what he was doing.

Megan shook her head and moved closer to Firefly. She tried to explain what had happened, but her voice was a little weak.

"Julie….. Julie already…… she….." She started to say, but was cut off by a bout of nausea that engulfed her. She turned towards the toilet as she started to heave.

"It's going to be okay, Megan, " Josh said. "I'm going to help you." As Josh was about to stick the needle in Megan's shoulder, the Rainbow of Light came out of the locket and blocked his way. He sighed in frustration. "What's going on?!" He exclaimed. "Why is this happening?"

Firefly shook her head.

"The Rainbow wouldn't' be doing that unless it had a good reason. It only protects Megan if something bad is going to happen to her. Here, let me get my sweet girl tucked in and you can go talk to Julie. Maybe you can get the story out of her."

Josh nodded and allowed Firefly to take Megan to her room.

After Firefly had tucked Megan in, Josh went to talk to Julie. He needed to get the full story from her.

Josh found Julie sitting on her bed, crying. She was holding Sagwa close.

"Julie?" Josh asked, his voice calmer than before. "Julie, can you tell me what happened? I'm not mad at you, but I need to know what happened so I can help Megan feel better."

Julie nodded and started to explain the best way she could. She was still crying, but she was determined to fix her mistake or at thought she had made.

"Kass-Kassy and I were playing a game in the den when we heard Megan coughing. I told Kassy to stay put and I left Cupcake in charge of her. I went to see what was wrong. I found Megan having an allergy attack, so I did what I could to help her. I got her to the bathroom and then Baby Cotton Candy brought

me Megan's allergy medicine. She told me what to do and I gave it to her. I didn't do it right!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she started to cry."

Josh nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Now wonder the Rainbow of Light was acting funny. Josh let out a little laugh and patted Julie's shoulder.

Julie looked confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Josh shook his head.

"Julie, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you saved Megan's life. The reason she was crying was because she wasn't' feeling well and her allergy medicine hurts her. It wasn't because of you, sugar drop. Now I Know why the Rainbow of Light was acting so weird."

Julie looked confused again.

"Why?" She asked. "What was it doing?"

"It blocked me off when I tried to give Megan her medicine."

"Really? I did it right?"

"You sure did. Julie, you're a real hero!"

"What's goin' on?" Fizzy asked, walking in. "Kassy just ran out and told me somethin' was wrong."

"Megan just had an allergy attack," Josh said. "But it's cool. Everything's okay now."

"Give Megan her medicine?"

"Nah, Julie did."

"Julie did? All by herself?"

Josh nodded and smiled.

Julie looked up at Josh. She was still worried she did something wrong.

"Julie, what are we gonna do with you?" Josh asked. He picked up Julie, put her on his shoulders, and went into Megan's room.

Megan was feeling a little better now that she had her medicine.

Firefly was with her, stroking her hair.

"It's going to be okay now, my sweet girl," she said. Then she saw Josh and Julie. "So what's going on? What was with the Rainbow?"

"Turns out Julie already gave Megan her medicine," Josh said. "The Rainbow was keeping me from doing it because another shot would have just made things worse."

"Hey! All right, Jules!" Firefly shouted. She flew up to nuzzle Julie, since she was perched on Josh's shoulders.

"I was so scared," Julie said. "But I knew I couldn't panic because that would've made it a lot worse."

"It sure would have," Megan said. "I am very, very proud of you, Julia Corina Hartson. I love you so much, little one."

Josh put Julie down, and the little girl made a beeline for her sister.

Megan gave her the biggest hug she could muster.

Molly and Baby Rainbow Star came in just then.

"Mama okay?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.

"She's fine," Josh said. "Just had an allergy attack, but thanks to Julie, everythin's okay now."

"Why thanks to Julie?" Molly asked, curiously.

"She gave Megan her medicine," Firefly said. "All by herself, with no help from anyone."

"Holy macanoli! Weren't you scared?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Julie said, nodding. "More scared than I have ever been! I thought I did it wrong! But I did it right."

"Yay Auntie Julie!" Baby Rainbow Star shouted. She nuzzled Julie's leg and tried to get up on the bed. Josh gave her a hand.

"There ya go," he said.

Baby Rainbow Star forgot to thank Josh for the helping hand, but he didn't mind. The baby pony then nuzzled Julie again and gave her a kiss.

"Me love Auntie Julie," she said. "Auntie Julie help Mama."

Julie smiled and gave Baby Rainbow Star a hug. Megan smiled, too. It looked like all the fighting between those two was over.

That night at dinner, every pony heard about what happened, and Cupcake made tacos for dinner. Tacos were Julie's favorite. And for dessert, she had made chocolate cake, and served it with moose tracks ice cream, which owas another favorite of Julie's.

They were giving her a big celebration, in honor for what she did for Megan.

"You're a real hero, my sweet little hummingbird," Medley said.

"Or more logically, heroine," Wind Whistler replied. "But I can't argue with how to say it. Julie, you did a marvelous composition."

"Thanks," Julie said. "I think."

Josh began to laugh and he gave Julie, who was sitting on his lap, a big hug.

"She means you did a good job," he said, giving her another hug. "You don't know how proud I am of you, miss Julie! You really did a great job!"

"Josh, you realize something?" Megan asked.

"What?"

"You just translated what Wind Whistler said!"

Josh was a little surprised to hear that. Usually whenever Wind Whistler said anything when he was around, he always said "What'd she say?" And then whenever someone else translated for him, he'd respond "Is that what she said?" Boy, was he ever surprised now!

"When you're around Wind Whistler you learn to translate what she says," Josh said with a laugh.

After dinner and desert, Josh went home via Masquerade. He couldn't wait to tell Alice what had happened.

He knew his little cousin would be happy that Megan was better, but Alice would also be proud of what Julie had done. She was very close to all three Hartson girls.

Later that night, Julie went into Megan's room for a little cuddle

time, before Molly and Baby Rainbow Star came in. This suited Megan just fine. She wanted to talk to Julie.

"Julie, I know this has been a rough week for everyone," she said. "But you really came through for me. You were there when I needed you, and I'm glad you were."

"I'm happy I could help, Megan," Julie said. "And I'm sorry I was bad."

"I know you are."

"Are we still friends?"

Megan nodded.

"Best friends," Megan said with a smile. She hugged Julie close and then continued. "I'm very proud of you for what you did. I know my allergy attacks are scary to watch. But you pushed your fear aside to help me. You are a very special little girl, you know that?"

Julie smiled, and gave Megan a hug and a kiss.

"I love you, Megan," she said.

"Aw, I love you too, little one," Megan said, kissing Julie's forehead. "Now, why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll be in soon to tuck you in and sing to you."

"Okay," Julie said, and she ran off.

Megan smiled, and closed her eyes for a minute. About five minutes later, Molly came in the room. She came right over to Megan and crawled into her sister's loving and safe embrace.

Megan smiled as she cradled Molly close and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Are you ready for bed, my little sunshine?" Megan asked, planting a kiss on Molly's head.

Molly nodded as she snuggled into Megan for a cuddle.

"Can you sing our song, please, Megan?" Molly asked as she closed her eyes.

Megan nodded and started to sing "There's Always Another Rainbow" while stroking Molly's hair gently. As Megan gazed down at her sleeping little sister, she smiled.

It didn't take long for Baby Rainbow Star to join them. She held her front hooves up to Megan and Megan tucked Molly into bed before picking her daughter up and giving her a kiss and hugging her close.

After she sung Baby Rainbow Star to sleep, she held her daughter close and started to pat her mane gently.

Megan smiled as she planted a gentle kiss on Baby Rainbow Star's cheek. She loved her daughter so much. She was going to be a good mother to her and teach her all the things that she had taught Molly over the last six years.

As Megan fell asleep, she smiled to herself.

Finally, everything was as it should be in Ponyland once again.

THE END


End file.
